Dead In The Street/Chapter 5
''WARNING'' 'This chapter contains graphic sexual content. Mature and adult eyes only. No immature “eww sex is icky” bullshit. We’re all adults. Adults fuck. Get over it. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Daniel In his quiet times his favorite hobby is to observe the fellow members of his group. His eyes roam as far as the human sight allows, and unlike the sun where they set is totally random. Wilson had been occupying his mind a bit more than others; He seemed to secretly admire how well he took the leadership role, showing neither weakness nor failure. But if Wilson were to show any, he’d be eager to step up and replace him" A radio transmission interrupted his thoughts. He heard Jonas’ voice over the radio and answered. “static…Yeah Jonas come in.” “static I said we found a warehouse. A static house. I think it’s the Publix we saw on the map. Tell Wilson and static and we need to be careful too because it’s static infected. A lot of them.” “Aight I’ll tell them, out. Yo Will!” Wilson came over. “What’s up, bro?” “That Publix that we saw on the map, it wasn’t a supermarket. It was a warehouse. Jonas and his group just found it, but he said there are a lot of those infected things roaming around.” “Alright call everyone back. We’ll meet up and see what they want to do. This warehouse could be our saving grace. It probably has some food, water, maybe even medicine.” “Honestly man, I don’t think it’s worth it. Remember what Rome said last week? Warehouses were probably the first places that got hit when all this happened. It most likely got picked clean and what if other people are in there? I don’t think they’re gonna be willing to share with us. And if that’s the case, we’ll be looking at a fire fight. Are you willing to put our lives at risk?” Daniel could see Wilson was taking what he said with some thought. “Alright, let’s see what everyone else says.” Wilson walked off and Daniel resumed his task of tallying up the medical supplies. There hadn’t been much trouble during the past few weeks. Maybe a cold here and there but nothing too serious, so they had enough medicine to last them a month, after which they would need another pharmacy raid. After he radioed Nathan’s group to return, Daniel sat and relaxed as much as he could in the hot Florida sun. It was a blazing day and he couldn’t wait to get back on the road to at least get some breeze going. He looked off to his side and noticed there was one person still at camp he probably should speak to; the professor. In a moment of panic he pulled his gun and their relationship had been contentious ever since. He hoped to maybe quell their issues. He walked over to her car to do what had to be done. “Still reading in times like these?” He started off. She looked up and went back down to her book. “It’s my favorite.” She finally answered. “Hey look, back at the university, things got out of hand and my friends were missing. I just wanted to – “ “Stop”, she cut him off. “I get it. You were trying to protect your buddies and you didn’t know who we were. I don’t hold grudges and we basically have to live with each other now. So, don’t even worry about that.” “Alright…cool.” He begins to walk away, when she calls him back. “But hey, you point a gun at me again and it’s the last thing you’ll see. Understand?” “Got it.” Daniel walked back to his car and his menial task of keeping track of the medical supplies. He laid his head down in the back seat and his thoughts went back to the girl that caught his attention that first day at the university. Sally was everything he imagined his perfect girl to be; petite, beautiful, smart as far as he could tell. He knew he had to have her. He resolved that one day, he would. _______________________________________vVv_________________________________________ Jonas He went back to his group quickly, where Wilson and the rest would be waiting. He had no doubt he would be welcomed in a warm manner, after all he was a carrier of good news, much like Moses to the Israelites. And who knows, maybe his fruitful and useful role within the group could help impress his forbidden fruit, Natalia. Under Wilson’s recommendations, they all gathered around the van to discuss their promise land. “Alright y’all I got good news, that Publix we saw on the map is a warehouse. We should go there and check it out.” Daniel did not hesitate to present his skepticism once more. “What if it’s already been picked off, bro? Isn’t that a trip for nothing? And what if there’s people inside?” “Nah I don’t think there’s anybody inside.” Jonas said. “We didn’t get in there because it’s hard to penetrate. The parking lot is full of those things, how would they make it in or out?” “Maybe the people inside blocked it off, that’s why it’s hard to penetrate.” Natalia wasn’t exactly Jonas’ biggest fan, but she wouldn’t reject his ideas if they were sane. “Daniel! It’s either we stay here in the open and get eaten, or starve to death, or we go check it out.” “We could get shot going there too” “This is really getting us nowhere.” Jerome interjected. “Let’s just vote. If you’re in favor of going raise your hand, simple as that.” “Well, I’m voting to go in. It’s better than just staying out here”, Natalia said to Daniel’s obvious displeasure. “Natalia, I think you just screwed yourself”, Nathan added. “What if one of those things gets to your ankle again? Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters?” Everyone laughed and giggled at Nathan’s humorous comment, but despising the lack of comfort they were in, it’s no surprise that almost all of them voted in favor of going. Daniel made sure their first aid kit was in the back of the van, while Jonas and Wilson polished and readied their fire sticks. Even if he didn’t agree with the mission, he was still very much a team player. “So we ready to go?” Wilson asked, and a wave of positive answers came back to him. They all hopped in and headed towards the warehouse with their fingers crossed. --vVv— Jonas got uncomfortable with the quiet ride. He’d look in his rear view mirror from time to time, not only to check out Natalia’s cleavage, and perhaps smile, but also to see the anxious and nervous faces in the back. So he decided to put some excitement on their faces by driving like a maniac again. “Jay, slow down dude! Come on, what the fuck you doin man??” Nathan yelled in a high pitch voice. Natalia was also unpleased. “That’s how you almost killed me, you fag!” “Hahaha! Nah that’s how we found your ass” He hit a garbage truck in his way inside the parking lot, shaking the van and its supplies out back. Everyone was unhappy with this; they didn’t need a leader to point out that this was wrong. He tried to lighten up the mood in a dangerous way. “Y’all need to chill. Nobody died; I was just speeding on an empty road. It’s whatever.” “Dude you spilled a bunch of shit in the back, it ain’t all good” Daniel pointed out. But Wilson did his job once again with calming tension and getting ready to explore new grounds. He did, however, reprimand his friend. “You gotta cut the childish shit out, bruh. We can’t play like that anymore. This is life and death.” “Hey guys listen up, I have a plan” Jerome started. “We need to flank the infected into wedged corners. We come at them at an angle perpendicular to the side street. We then break off at about 45 degrees. Solve for X.” He was responded to with blank stares. Only Stacy laughed at his obviously bad attempt at a joke. “Nigga, what?” Jerome chuckled knowing his non-sense plan had successfully confused the group. “Oh man, that was too easy. Look all we need to corner them like I said, and to do that we have to corral. I’ll explain while were out there, it isn’t hard. We don’t have a lot of time until the sun goes down, so let’s get started. Oh and I don’t think it’s a good idea to go with Sally inside. No offence, but you don’t know how to use any of these weapons yet and you’re still squeamish about killing those things. You should provide support. Stay in the van in case we run into trouble.” Daniel once again objected. “How is that even a good plan? She’ll manage to get herself eaten outside too, bro. And since when did you give the orders?” “You fuckin kiddin me, bro?” Jonas interjected. “I don’t think we would have even survived this long if it wasn’t for strategy guy here. If this were a video game, he would have the most points!” “Yeah, well this isn’t a game. It’s either be careful or die.” “You’re right Daniel, I’m sorry.” Jerome spoke up. “Let’s hear your idea.” That effectively silenced him and even he had to admit, he had no plans and no clue on how to penetrate the facility. He was against going in, in the first place. Natalia decided to quell the tensions in the van. “Look let’s not argue. It’s ok. I’ll stay with Sally.” Jonas took the opportunity to get some alone time with Natalia and volunteered his services. “You couldn’t aim at an infected head with a stick,” he said “I don’t think you can with a gun either. I’ll stay with the both of them as outside back up; the rest of you can go inside.” “You sure about that, bro? You don’t wanna go split some heads?” “Yeah I’ll be alright” Jerome laid out the plan for corralling the infected left in the parking lot. Each group walked at an angle in opposite directions picking off the infected one by one. As their numbers deteriorated, the groups curved their lines, therefore encircling the last remaining infected and taking them out. They cleared the parking lot and not one person was injured. It was a great victory in their minds. Jerome and Wilson decided to walk around the building, with each a group, and meeting each other around the back. That way they could study the threats and possible entry points. During that time Jay decided to be less productive, and continuously tried to flirt with Natalia who was giving Sally a hand with fixing the supplies in the back. She seemed to still be mad at him for childishly speeding, but he wondered what could be hiding behind her mean facial expressions. Sally got annoyed with the talking and announced she would be going on a bathroom break. Surprisingly Natalia did not offer to accompany her, perhaps too caught up in the moment. Jay made his way to the back seat, to not only admire her chocolate skin a little closer, but also whisper his compliments, rather than yell them through the van. He believed that way he had a better chance. “You’re such a dick sometimes” “I know, but I’m not sure you really hate that. I think it turns you on.” “You wish” she said unconvincingly low. He placed his hand on her knee, left exposed by her skirt. “Don’t touch me you bastard” she said this time around, but with a smile on her face. “Oh! I like that.” He laid a few pecks on her neck, and pushed his hand further under her skirt. He kept rubbing her pussy through her panties while his lips made their way downwards. He nibbled on herd hard nipples peeking through her shirt, before taking his right hand and pulling them out to suck on. “Those are some nice tits” “Hmm” is all she could respond for she was enjoying herself too much. She had been horny for a few days so this was more than desired. Jay was getting really excited, and it was obvious. His dick was pushing through his pants like a center stick holding up a Native American’s tent. She started kissing him to stop herself from moaning too loud. She stuck her tongue in his mouth, and he sucked on it the entire time. There was a small lapse in her breathing once he shoved his finger deep in her wet cunt. “You wanna fuck me don’t you?” “I wanna tear that ass up” “Nah you won’t be in control here” She quickly unzipped his pants, and jerked his cock around. He laid his head back in sign of pleasure. She pulled her panties aside, and started riding him slowly. His hands naturally found their ways to her ass cheeks, encouraging her up and down his cock like proper cheerleader. “I’m the fucking boss here, you want that pussy don’t you?” “Yes I do, keep ridin’. Keep that ass movin’.” “Don’t tell me what to do, you dick.” He was punished with a slap across the face. Wanting to offset the balance of power, he suspended her ass halfway up and started thrusting from under, pushing his cock in as fast and as deep as possible. This was an exciting fucking session, and everything else didn’t matter. That was right until they heard the words “Meat! Meat! Meat!” being uttered no one will ever know how they managed, with all the moaning Natalia was doing. “Oh my fucking god! Sally! We forgot about her” “Ah shit, not again. She’s gonna get her ass eaten” He quickly pulled up his pants and jumped out with his Thompson, hoping to split some heads before one of theirs became dinner. Natalia followed closely behind and kept calling out her name. But to their amazement laughter was coming from the bushes close to the parking lot. It was Daniel trying to scare Sally, and they were both found on the ground laughing about the fact. “You idiots scared me” said Natalia. “You wouldn’t have been if you stayed with her. Jay you’ve been fucking up a lot today man. Get it together, nigga.” Before they could strike an argument they heard several shots fired inside. “Yo Will come in! is everything alright?” “Yeah we’re alright, it’s just Renae. Over” “What’s up with Renae?” “She decided to go check out a room on her own and shot at a broom. She thought it was someone.” “Why did you let her do that?” “She wanted a gun, bruh.” static __________________________________________vVv_______________________________________ Renae She couldn’t believe her klutzy nature. She felt foolish for getting so jittery and wasting ammo on a broom. Jerome and Stacy continuously laughing and making jokes at her expense weren’t really helping either. “Hey Renae, just brush it off.” Jerome joked. Stacy joined in, “Yeah, don’t worry. Sweep this under the rug.” “No need to broom over this incident over and over.” “Look on the bright side; we could sure use your skills when the dirt hits the fan” Renae was not amused. She was thoroughly embarrassed and once again felt useless. For the past few weeks she had seen the skills everyone displayed, especially the “inner circle” as they had become to be called. Although they bickered like earlier in the van, they always seemed to come together at the right time. Wilson was fearless and an excellent tracker, Jonas was the best shooter out of everyone, Daniel was basically the doctor and Jerome, though annoyingly sarcastic, she couldn’t deny his brain power. She didn’t know where she fit in all this and it was bothering her. She felt she had to prove herself and one way or another she will. “Alright guys, that’s enough” Wilson interrupted. “I’m sure she feels bad already. Let’s get through these corridors and see if we can find anything. Ranae you with me, Rome Stacy, y’all go down this left corridor and meet back in ten.” The two groups headed their separate ways and Ranea took this as opportunity to speak to Will. With him leading the group, he had become somewhat of a big brother figure. So maybe he could give her some advice or at least a role to play. “Hey Will, can I talk to you about something?” “Shoot.” “What do you think I’m doing here? I mean, what’s my role, my duty in the group? You all have these skills to bring to the group and I…well I don’t. I just don’t think I fit in.” “Well, you don’t.” “Oh.” “But who said that’s a bad thing?” “What do you mean?” “Well, the Wright Brothers didn’t fit in. And look how they changed the world. Every person who didn’t fit the norm was an individual who made the most changes. You know why?” She shook her head no. “Oh I don’t either. But there’s something profound in there and you should take away from that.” That made her giggle, she felt a bit better, but still wanted to be useful to the group in some way. She would soon figure out what it was she could do sooner or later. Right now she had to make sure she focused on searching the facilities and keeping a close eye out for any infected. The warehouse was dimly lit and creepy. The sun was about to go down and they would need flashlights soon. As they made a right turn, something caught her eye. “Will, hold on a second. What’s this?” The door she stumbled upon had yellow symbols. It looked familiar to Will and as he had made reports around them before. He wiped off the dirt and grime to reveal a yellow triangle with a lightning bolt in the middle; she found the circuit room. “You see? I told you it’s good not to fit in.” _______________________________________vVv_________________________________________ Keisha & Nathan “Dammit, where did she go? Bitch like a fuckin ninja.” Fancy had once again disappeared without a trace. She had made this a habit during the past few weeks to be around one minute and then be gone the moment you turn your back. Keisha had now known first hand what people in the Batman series felt like. She was frustrated but tried not to get flustered. She was also out to prove herself the group that she could effectively lead and was definitely not a coward. That had resonated with her since that day at the university and she wasn’t happy about it. “Maybe her lil ass just got stuck in one of these air vents.” Nathan joked. “C’mon Nate, not funny. We have to find this girl before grand leader Big Willie gets on us.” “Since when you care what he says? And Big Willie?? When did that nickname come around? Something you wanna tell me sis?” Nathan had always been protective over his older sister. Plenty of men had tried to take advantage of her before and he wasn’t going to let it happen now, no matter what the cost. Wilson seemed like a good guy, but this new world changed people; mostly for the worse. He wouldn’t hesitate to take him out if deemed necessary. “Calm your tits, lil bro”, she responded annoyingly. “Nobody’s trying to get into anything right now. Especially a relationship, do you see our situation? C’mon lets find this girl.” Nathan was unconvinced, but didn’t push the issue. They had to find Fancy as it was always best to stay together. He knew it would be damn near impossible though. That girl knew how to hide. Making their way through the warehouse, they knew she was playing with them as they could hear her constant giggling, getting enjoyment out of their futile search. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up teenage midget ninja turtle. We’ll find you.” They didn’t. ________________________________________vVv_________________________________________ Stacy & Jerome Through the silhouette of the setting sun and dark hallways, he stared at her bouncing, shapely ass and couldn’t help but admire. They had gotten along pretty well during the past few weeks and he wouldn’t mind getting closer, much closer. She understood all his jokes and in turn he was easy to talk to. Their flirting had gotten intense once and they made out, but nothing was said of it since by either of them. It hadn’t gotten weird, it just wasn’t spoken of. He thought back to that day when they kissed and remembered the taste of her soft lips, and how she sensually bit his . He recalled the feeling of her soft hands wrapped around his neck and the grip he had on that voluptuous bottom. He felt his loins getting warm just thinking about it, but was snapped out of it by her calling. “Rome! Hello??” “Huh? What happened?” “Jeez, this is the second time. Am I that boring that people just zone out while I’m talking to them?” “No no” he laughed. “I’m sorry I was just thinking about a few days back, when…never mind, what’s up?” “I was asking about your family. You said you had sisters?” “Oh yeah”, he recalled the conversation they were having before he was distracted by her luscious curves. It surprised him how little they knew about each others families even though they talked for hours before. “My sisters all moved to Atlanta about a year before all this started. I have two older and one who’s adopted. She’s really my cousin, but my uncle was murdered in Haiti and we were afraid they would go after her next, so we brought her over.” “Oh wow. Crazy shit.” “Yeah. It is.” “Your parents?” He had gotten quiet. It’s not something he liked to think about, but talking to Stacy was easy for him. “Both my parents passed away before all this. My father died when I was about twelve. According to the police, he so called fit the description of a corner store robbery suspect. He went for his ID, and we all know cops only see a black man and a dark object. They thought it was a gun and killed him. The police department never even apologized” He got quiet for a while before he continued. “The stress of all of it took a really big toll on my mom. My pops was the bread winner so she had to take up double shifts at the hospital to keep with bills and she even ate less. Malnutrition really started to affect her hypertension. She died of natural causes when I was nineteen.” This was heavy. Stacy hadn’t expected that. Jerome’s sarcasm always gave him a humorous exterior. There was dark pain behind those bright eyes that she never noticed before. She held wrapped her fingers in his and touched his face. They moved in closer for a kiss, but it stayed longer than expected. Their passions boiled over and they were soon grabbing and tearing into each other. He backed into a door which opened to reveal a small room and a cot. This was a surprising revelation, but they wasted no time taking advantage. Within seconds their tattered t-shirts were off and she pulled on the hardness through his jeans while he sucked on her neck. With one hand free, he was able to unzip her shorts and was greeted with a moist region and fondled her juicy lower lips. Unable to stand the teasing, she pulled out his member and guided it to her heated cunt. He stroked in and out with fervor, while she left long tracks of nail marks on his back. This had been a long time coming and they left no room for romance. Her legs were wrapped around his back and she moaned his name loudly, completely inconsiderate of any possible lingering infected. He could feel her hot pussy grip around his pole, signaling she was getting closer and closer to orgasm. She felt Goosebumps down her thighs and heat flow from her neck down to her nether regions as her pums exploded in orgasm. She let out a loud gasp and her eyes went wide. His balls started to tingle as he could feel his own eruption coming soon. Usually he would pull out in this situation and he knew he should considering the current state of the world, but she felt so good that he couldn’t. His body went stiff and he exploded inside of her, sending in jets of hot cum. He growled as he let out all his passion. Their bodies came down from coitus and relaxed in the aftermath of orgasm. Their bodies settled onto the cot when all the lights suddenly shot on. Propping himself up on his elbows, Jerome looked around the small room they were in and an ominious feeling overcame him as he looked around. He saw crates filled with clothes, a few weapons, some boots, and even a wound up alarm clock. He then realized that this room was perfectly organized. Someone was living here, possibly multiple people in other such rooms. And it was unknown if they were friendly or not. ___________________________________________vVv______________________________________ DeMarco & Co. “Move it, ya slowpokes! Your left. Your left. Your left, right, left! Your left. Your left. Your left, right, left!” DeMarco was fresh out of basic training with the Marines when the outbreak started. Coming home to flesh eating monsters wasn’t his idea of a vacation before getting deployed, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t somewhat relieved. Syria didn’t sound fun. Hell, at least here he knew who the enemies were. It’s the guy biting people. Shoot him in the head. Including himself, DeMarco only had 10 in his little ragtag group. His best friend from high school Jason who he had made his lieutenant, his girlfriend Sheena, Gregory and Stevenson who were her classmates at the local college, a pretty but quiet young woman named Nurija and her sister Nicole, a young man named Samuel who they picked up on the road, and a married couple; Harry and Janice who were his neighbors. He wanted to whip them all into shape because he knew they needed it to survive in this new world. When they first came together, they were weak and easy pickings. Now they had run an entire two miles from the warehouse to the local town. He had to admit to being proud. “Can we stop please?” He heard coming from the back. It was Nicole whining. Again. “We been running all day now. Let’s take a break!” “Shut your trap soldier, and move your ass!” he responded to her harshly. He had grown tired of her complaints. But Nicole simply stopped in her tracks. “Don’t you fuckin talk to her like that!” Nurija had now stopped as well, causing the line to fall out of order and everyone to stop. Jason stepped out of line to monitor the situation. “Alright now what the fuck is going on? We need to get a move on. The sun will be going down soon and I still haven’t fixed those circuits.” “I’m not going anywhere with that fuck boy!” Nicole shouted back. “For the past few months now he’s been running us like his own private army and I’m sick of this shit. My sister and I can survive on our own. This so called general can go fuck himself!” Sheena was not about to let Nicole down talk her man like that. “Bitch, watch who you talking about! It ain’t his fault your little punk ass too weak to run a mile. You want some trouble? Step up, bitch.” All bets and trash talk were off. The two young women approached each other with the intent to tear into each other’s faces. Nicole, Nurija and Sheena had not gotten along very well in the past month and it was all coming to a head now. Before the swings can be thrown, Janice stepped in between the two to quell the tensions. Separating them was an easy job as she was easily taller than the two. “Guys stop, c’mon. Calm down! Don’t we have enough problems?? If y’all haven’t noticed there are still people trying to eat us. Survivors have been trying to get into our new home. Let’s just calm down and get back to the warehouse. No matter how much y’all don’t like each other, we need each other to survive. You both know it.” That had effectively calmed them down. They realized survival was more important than their petty feud, but that didn’t mean they had to like each other. “Just keep that bitch away from me and my sister” Nurija responded harshly. “It looks like we found our matriarch.” Jason whispered to DeMarco. Janice had always been somewhat of a peace maker. She had been a social worker and her husband a chef. A chef was always useful, but a social worker was sometimes taken for granted. This was one of those times where the ability to quell tensions were appreciated. She also knew how to garden and grew a makeshift crop field behind the warehouse. The group walked the rest of the way to the rest of the way to their destination, all silent and walking on eggshells. DeMarco knew things were becoming strenuous between members of his group. He had to keep them together but he didn’t know how long that would last. Samuel didn’t like his leadership. He’s said it before and has challenged his decisions. Nurija, Nicole and Sheena’s inability to get along with each other was making things even worse. It was all weighing on him now. He couldn’t wait to get back to where he called home. A few hundred feet later, the warehouse came into sight but something was different. None of the usual moaning and begging for meat came from its direction. They used the infected as a natural barrier to keep intruders out and he hoped everyday that no one found their way in. His greatest fears were confirmed when he saw a van and another car parked right outside. He signaled his people to stay low and hide. “What is it? What’s going on?” Stevenson asked. “People.” DeMarco said. “There are people at the warehouse” ____________________________________________________________________________________ LAST TIME Category:Uncategorized